Brotherhood of Nod Soldiers
Description Since the 1800s Nod was a group of human terrorists who live to kill and die for the messiah Kane by gaining followers through the teaching of Kane's religion and the desire to evolve through as powerful beings through the use of Tiberium fighting for it on Earth against their patriotic enemies GDI. Wrath of the God of War Rises They now have left their worlds Earth with Kane and joined Kahns Legion of Darkness with their prophet God after hearing him out that Kahn can help Nod and Kane evolve further if they cooperate joining his group. Accepted they head off to destroy anyone that opposes Kane and Kahn from taking over the multi-universe. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate nod_soldier_by_swirekster-d3dllqf.jpg|Nod Militants standard grunt of the nod army. They use assault rifles sometimes equipped with attachments to fire grenades. nodmilitant.png|Nod Militant 2 nodconfessor.jpg|NOD Confessors. NOD Confessors are is a nod militants superior usually for gathering enemy intel and torturing prisoners. They lead nod militia squadrons into battle while religiously preaching their faith in The Brotherhood of Nod and Kane. They use the more powerful advanced assault rifle and a belt of hallucinogenic grenades that can spray gas to make enemies feel fear scared even to hurt their comrades. nodrocketsquad.png|Nod Rocket Squad. They carry airburst rocket launchers which has the capability of engaging both aircraft and tanks. The most intimidating part is that this sort of rocket launcher shoots two rpgs at the same time instead of one. nodfanaticsconcept.jpg|NOD Fanatics. NOD Fanatics are overzealously devoted members of Nod who sacrifice themselves for their god Kane blowing themselves up with tiberium explosives strapped around their body. (The Green glowing bombs in the picture.) nodavatar1.jpg|Avatar. Nod's heavy assault giant robot walker. It fires a particle laser beam from its right handed cannon and a flamethrower if it wants to switch different weapons by using its left hand to tear the cannon off and use other weapons. NODShadowTeams.png|NOD Shadow Teams. This branch of The Brotherhood of Nod uses trained ninja assassins able to appear and move at the speed of lightning. From their back they have powered hang-gliders use to fly. For weapons they use two automatic pistols and explosives to sabotage important bases. TECommandoIconTest.png|NOD Commando. NOD Commandos are the elite female fighting forces of The Brotherhood of Nod. Nod Commandos are mentally trained to resist psychic telepathic attacks that would intrude into their mind for interrogation. Nod Commandos had explosive charges used for placing them on structures to surprise attack enemy forces. They use powerful laser guns that can cut through flesh easily and can pierce through some armored vehicles. They have cloaking devices to hide them out of sight. Category:The Legion of Darkness Members Category:Foot Soldiers Category:Gun Users Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Explosives Wielder Category:Humans Category:Religious Fanatics Category:Team villains Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Team Category:Groups Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Characters that hail from the Command and Conquer Universe Category:Former Members of The Legion of Darkness Category:Katherine's Alliance Category:Villains in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Giygasians